Intertwining Fates
by eriluvchoco
Summary: It is exactly 100 years later after the War of Hogwarts, where, and when Harry Potter killed Voldemort, and in this day is when a boy, Cain Riddle, and two twin girls Alina and Ema Potter are born. Will fate, intertwine and somehow bring them together?
1. Prologue

**This is the New Story I was talking about if you're reading 'Green Eyed Twin' Anyway I'm writing this with my best friend.. She wrote this chapter and I revised it. We both came up with this idea, and I think it rocks so yeah..You will get who writes which because I will write for one character and her for the other one. So yeah enjoy, and review :) Oh and the other chapters will be much longer.**

**Disclaimer- We do not own Harry Potter**

**--**

_It was a dark and cloudy night it was, the moon's rays shown faintly down on the ground, as the fog deluded its usual bright light. The darkness within the ground grew darker, and colder, and finally a single rose sprouted from the rugged ground, it was dark red the color of blood. And as it began to bloom, its shape twisted, and morphed until it was a baby crying piteously like any child would. For hours the baby cried, alone, like it would be most of its life. That fateful night, a young couple found and took the baby home, nursing and caring for it like any parents would, little did they know what that baby would grow up to be._

_An hour away, in the middle of London, a happy couple took home, their two newborns, twins they were, two precious little girls, Alina and Ema Potter. One had bold green eyes, and the other baby blue. Their birthdates, May 2__nd__, 2098, exactly a hundred years after Harry Potter (their great grandfather), had defeated the dark lord, Voldemort. This was a sign, the dark lord's 'son' born on that same night, as the two twins, decedents of the very wizard that had defeated the dark child's father, on the same night that Harry Potter had killed Tom Riddle. As cruel as fate can be, their lives would revolve around each other, until finally someone won the battle again, or changed history. _


	2. Chapter 1Memories of the Darkest Night

_**Chapter One**_

_**Ema Potter**_

"No, no, yes, no, yes, I've packed almost everything now. Have you Ali?" I asked from across the room.

Alina frowned, "I told you not to call me that Ema, and yes, I packed everything four weeks ago, while you were busy playing quidditch." She sat cross-legged on her bed, reading her favorite muggle book, War and Peace.

I shrugged, "Oh yea, any way, are you up for a game of quidditch _Ali_," I said grinning, like a mad dog at my twin sister.

She glowered, her blue eyes glaring at me like bullets from where she sat, and still reading like the lovable nerd she was.

"Okay! I won't call you that." I surrendered putting my hands up as a sign of peace.

"C'mon girls, its time to go, we've got to drop you off at the train station, before you're mum and I go off for a little romantic lunch." A voice said from the door.

"Daddy, honestly, have you ever heard of knocking?" I asked crossing my arms against my chest.

"Ever heard, of you're going to be late, if you don't bloody hurry up?" he retorted amusingly, pushing his glasses up to the bridge of his nose.

I rolled my green eyes, which I had inherited from my dad, great granddad, and great great grandmum. "Give me five." I said finally, when he wouldn't budge from his spot at my and my sister's bedroom door.

He nodded, and reluctantly left us in peace.

My twin snorted delicately, everything she did was delicate, "Leave dad alone, he's only trying to warn us of time. I told you, you should've packed earlier!" she said grudgingly.

"Stuff your mouth with a pillow, won't you?" I threw a quill, and a bag of galleons into the chest, before closing it with a wave of my wand. Cherry wood, 10'2 inches, and a Griffin's feather, best wand in the history of magic, I should think.

I looked at my room; I wouldn't see it again for another year. Christmas, this year would be spent in Hogwarts, I smiled, and closed my eyes taking in every single thing about my room, even the presence.

"Ready?" I asked, my green eyes looking into my sister's blue.

"When have I never been?"

"Since…the incident."

"Shut up."

"Will do…want to go now?"

"Yes,"

"You're ready, I know you are,"

"You know nothing sister,"

"I know everything."

"Shut up, and let's just go."

"Okay, whatever you say."

Picking up my satchel, wand, and chest, I began down the stairs, which was only the beginning of our year at Hogwarts.

--

As our family sat in silence in our car, I sat thinking about things, things that explained Alina's quiet manner, and things that could never be exposed into the outer world.

"_Oh, Travis, I love you." Alina murmured pressing her lips, against his cold ones. It was midnight, and they had been walking around the frozen lake holding hands, all night._

"_As do I," he said cupping her face and looking at he full in the face._

"_Stop talking," Alina giggled, kissing him again. She felts so happy, so in bliss with him, she knew he was the one for her, she knew he would never do anything, without her consent._

_He hugged her tightly and pushed her lightly down onto the snowy bank._

"_Trav, what are you doing?" she asked giggling as he lay down on top of her kissing her more roughly, something he had never done with her before._

_He began removing her jacket, she shivered not only because of the chilly wind, but because she was starting to fear of what would happen next. Travis began kissing her more and more, until Alina was gasping for air, she pushed him off of her and stood up, gripping her jacket so tightly, that her knuckles had gone white._

"_Baby, what are you doing?" he asked confused._

"_May I ask what you're doing? I told you before! I'm not ready for this!"_

_Travis' brow furrowed, "When will you be ready? I've been waiting a year Alina! How much longer do I have to wait?"_

_Alina bit her lip, "I don't want to do it. I want it to be special, and after I'm married."_

_Travis shook his head sadly, "Then, I'm sorry. I thought you were the one, but I guess you're not." He said turning his back on her, and began walking back to the castle with no remorse._

"_Travis! N-no, you can't do this to me!" she cried, tears beginning to fall onto her cold cheeks. Travis did nothing to stop the flowing tears, nor did he even glance back for one last look. Alina sat in the cold, crying for what seemed like eons, until I came with a blanket and a fiery look in my eyes._

"_Let's go." I had said firmly, but kindly. Taking my sister into my arms, and wrapping her in a woolen blanket, together we made our way back to the dimly lit castle._

I just sat there, remembering, so clearly on how Alina, had described to me what had happened. Because, of him, that bastard, Alina had turned into a quiet girl, that only found joy in her studies. Because of him.


	3. Chapter 2 Meeting

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Alina Potter**_

The car ride was quiet, or maybe it was only me, because I was quiet, everything around me was like a completely different world, where I didn't belong in and never would. Now that I was paying attention I could hear Mom and Dad talking animatedly to each other while while Ema's face was blank with no expression as if she was thinking about something even her green eyes seemed more blank than usual. I snatched my bag from my side and searched it for my small notebook, I also grabbed a purple pen and started writing,

_When you cannot hear each others thoughts,_

_There is some strange emotion that is lost,_

_and when you do not speak or exchange a word,_

_you are left out from the entire world._

I looked at the words inscribed in the thin, yellowish colored paper, and scratched it off carelessly closing the compact notebook.

"We're here," I heard my mothers sweet voice tell us,

"Yay!" My sister squealed getting off the car. I mentally rolled my eyes, I for one, I was not that excited to go to school. The only thing I loved about it was learning new things that I could master, but the reason why my sister loved about school, I didn't. She mostly cared about friends, and boys. I sighed and got out of the car going inside the train station carrying my three bags, and Ema's and I's owl, Mimi (Ema had named her). Ema without hesitating went through the barrier,

"We are going to leave here, if not we are going to be late to the meeting at the Ministry of Magic," Dad said kissing my cheek, I hugged mom, and quiet soundlessly said,

" Bye," and went through the barrier to nine and three quarters where my sister was nowhere to be seen, I wasn't surprised, she had many friends, not best friends, just friends, and they were all the type of girls that I hated to talk to, cocky, only cared about their looks, and boys. I entered the train, searching for an empty compartment while many eyes stared at me. I wasn't surprised I was used to it by now, I knew I wasn't an ugly girl, but I didn't think of myself as beautiful, I also really didn't care about my looks, it was all just a social image, I had none, didn't have one, and wasn't interested in having one.

When I finally came to face an empty compartment and slid it open, but before I could take a seat I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned to see a smiling Aaron Parkinson,

"Hey Alina," he said his light chocolate eyes staring straight at me, I had to say, Aaron had grown a lot over the summer, and his hair grew a bit, but I would never think of him that way, or of anyone. Aaron was my only friend at this school (excluding my sister) he was in the house Slytherin and even though I was a Gryffindor (I really had no idea why the Sorting Hat had put me in that house, I was not brave, maybe loyal, but I would have much rather suited being in Ravenclaw) I got along better with him than with any Gryffindor boy or girl. We didn't talk much but enjoyed each others presence, at least when he was around, he had his other friends, and I really had no idea why he even bothered to talk to me, actually, I had a pretty clear idea, I was seventy five percent sure he liked my sister, and only wanted to be my friend to get closer to her, but it hadn't really worked. I just hummed a pitch in response to him and sat down.

"How was your summer, or should I say: What books have you read?" it didn't surprise me that he knew this,

"War and Peace.." and I drifted of in saying a list of books, it was a pretty long one,

"Nice," but he didn't sit down, he stood there for a minute or two, I could tell he felt awkward about saying something,

"You can go with your friends Aaron," I said calmly, he nodded and left, leaving me by myself. I stretched my legs on the seat and lay my head on my bag, and closed my eyes, drifting on thoughts.

_Another year at Hogwarts, my fifth year to be exact. _I almost seemed bored by the fact which worried me, _I love learning new things, and studying. _Haven't you learned it all? _I'm only in my fifth year I have much more to learn. _Yes, maybe, but doesn't it get repetitive? _N-no_

I heard the compartment door slide open, making my eyes do the same, I stood up a bit from seat, my legs still on the seat.

"May I sit here?" I heard a soft, yet confident voice said, _wait who says 'may' anymore?_ I looked at who was asking me this question, and I was surprised to see a quite tall guy, he had black hair (technically very dark brown hair) and dark eyes, he was very handsome I had to admit, but that was nothing I was interested in.

"Okay," I said slowly, and with a small smile and a glint in the eye, he sat down in front of me. I, uninterested in any other interaction, once again closed my eyes not caring what the stranger sitting in front of me thought.

"I'm Cain Riddle," he said, I heard a shuffling sound but kept my eyes closed, I was annoyed because he actually wanted to talk but answered anyway,

"Alina Potter," I said mutely, "are you new? I have never seen you before," I didn't have to open my eyes to remember his face and even though people didn't know me, I knew almost everyone in this school.

"Yes, I am, I transfered from another school," I nodded, half not listening, "so what year are you?" I really had no idea why he had to carry on this conversation, what I had noticed was that his voice had become more tense than it had been since I had said my whole name to him. Strange.

"Fifth," and I finally opened my eyes, to see him staring at me,

"I'm going to be in that year as well," he said scanning me more closely, he sure was one to stare at people,

"Joy," I said quietly, he squinted his eyes,

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"So, what if I am?" I don't know what made me answer this way, I never was one to comment on what other people said much less answer like I was right now, I had never talked to a stranger for so long.

"It's not hard to be nice,"

"_Life for some people is a shell of lies, and in the inside there's a somber cry," _and I turned to look at the window.

--

**Chapter two done!!! Thank you for the reviews, please keep sending them**

**:)**

**Next one coming soon!!!**


	4. Chapter 3 The Train Ride

**Ema Potter**

**Chapter Three**

As soon as I stepped into the train, my sister disappeared silently, and I on the other hand, rowdily searched the compartments for my friends. I found them in the 6th one I looked through, Melrose – whom we all called Rosie – Monica, Aaron, and Casper.

"Hallo, Ema!" Melrose said smiling broadly, throwing her arms around me. Monica quickly joined the tight hug, "Gosh, you're gorgeous aren't you?" she added sneakily giving me a tap on the butt.

Monica burst out into a fit of laughter, "And a bit of a naughty one still, aren't you Rosie?" she snickered.

I blushed at Melrose's compliment, but it was only the truth after all. The boyish haircut I was given a year before, had now grown to a long waves that brushed the small of my back, my disgustingly horrific acne was long gone, replaced with a clear and clean complexion, and my extra roll of belly flat had gone to my height, as I was fat free as a raw carrot.

"So Ema, I heard that someone's taken an interest in you." Casper snickered from behind his long lashes, which brushed his cheeks when he blinked.

"Really? Because you can tell which dim wit it is, to stop. I won't like him, even if he get's me the latest broom on sale." I said simply, popping a lolly into my mouth as I spoke.

Aaron looked as if he was about to choke, turning a bright red, to a dark purple, and finally an ashy grey.

"You okay mate?" Casper asked in concern as Aaron took in deep breaths of air.

Aaron nodded, "Fine, fine, perfectly fine."

"Are you sure?" I asked putting my hand on his head lightly, checking to see if he had temperature.

"I think the he's love sick." Monica said with a playful grin.

I smiled brightly, "Who is it Aaron? You know you can tell us!" I chirped.

He shook my hand away, "No one," he muttered as he stood up.

"Where are you going?" Melrose asked curiously.

"Just to say hi, to a few other friends." He muttered blankly.

An hour later we had arrived at Hogwarts, my home, the place I knew I was safe.

I searched the crowd for my sister, when I spotted her I saw her with a boy. Wait, my sister, Alina Potter, with a boy? Impossible. I ran up to her pushing past hoards of people.

"Alina? Who was that?" I asked as I reached her, unfortunately the boy whom she had been talking to had disappeared into the bustling crowd.

"No one, just someone I shared my compartment with." She said simply.

I scoffed, "Not likely sister, tell me who it is. Or I'll find out for myself. And you know what happens when I try to find out information." I threatened winking at her in the process.

Alina's eyes narrowed, "A boy alright? He's bloody name was Cain Riddle, or something. I don' t know, okay? Now leave." She said flatly.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever, whoever he is, he'd better not mess with you." I said harshly before turning my back on her, and walking in brisk steps toward the brightly lit castle.

As always the feast began with our headmaster giving a long boring speech, and a large feast. Yum.

During the feast, I chatted along with my friends, as I mentioned before – Monica, Melrose, Aaron, and Casper. Alina insisted on sitting alone, reading a book, nerd, I really don't know why, but I guess that's why I love her.


	5. Chapter 4 The Library

_**Alina Potter**_

_**Chapter 4**_

"_The Bible legend tells us that the absence of labor-idleness- was a_

_condition of the first man's blessedness before the Fall. Fallen man_

_has retained a love of idleness, but the curse weighs on the race not_

_only because we have to seek our bread in the sweat of our brows, but_

_because our moral nature is such that we cannot be both idle and at_

_ease. An inner voice tells us we are in the wrong if we are idle. If_

_man could find a state in which he felt that though idle he was_

_fulfilling his duty, he would have found one of the conditions of_

_man's primitive blessedness. And such a state of obligatory and_

_irreproachable idleness is the lot of a whole class- the military._

_The chief attraction of military service has consisted and will_

_consist in this compulsory and irreproachable idleness."_

I read quietly, without making a sound, in the corner of the Gryffindor table inside the Great Hall. I was fascinated with the perfection of the words the book told me, this was why I loved the book so much, _War and Peace._

I heard many plate noises and spoons scooping into plates, while I read, but I, was not hungry at all. I don't know, or I did, but I just never ate, at least not at this time of the day with everyone else, if I was hungry I would go to the kitchen and the house elves would give me something to eat, you would be surprised how many delicious things they have hidden in there, they were very nice.

I looked up from the pages from my book and scanned the room with my sharp blue eyes. I gazed at the Gryffindor table, where my sister was chatting along with her friends having a great time, I saw her take a look at me so I turned to the other tables, first to Hufflepuff, where all the girls gazed at the guys and vise versa, then the Ravenclaw table where I wished I would be, I really didn't belong with the bold, brave, and cunning Gryffindors, and finally the joyful, not really, Slytherins, I didn't exactly have anything against them, but they were a bit, how do I put it, _different, _from everyone else. I was surprised to see Cain from the train, who when he saw me waved, I suppressing forced myself not to respond to his action, just looked back down to my plate, leaving my blue eyes from his dark ones. What was his full name again? Cain. _Cain_, Riddle? Why did that name seem so familiar to me, had I heard it before? I sighed and made a mental note to visit the library later.

--

_Who are you?_

_to hide from the crowd_

_nor being quiet or loud_

_am I the same person too?_

_Questions unanswered_

_because of the lack of courage_

_when will be the age_

_that we will stop being so unsure._

I played a few chords on my guitar along with the lyrics I had written in my old tattered notebook. I sang, my voice soft, I was completely in the zone, as if in my own little bubble, of notes and music.

I was in my room, there was no one there, because at this time everyone was hanging out with their friends, and since i had none, I spent my time alone here singing, and writing poems or lyrics.

No one had ever heard me sing and I wasn't planning on anyone listening to me soon, or ever. As you may have guessed already, I am a very shy person, and trust me I have my reasons. I don't feel the need to interact with other beings, I have myself, and my own problems, and that's enough for me.

_--_

I remembered that mental note I had made to myself earlier and went to the library, I was anxious to make my mind work, I felt so lazy lately.

When I entered the library, it was completely empty, which was no big surprise considering the fact that school hadn't even started yet, why would any one need to take a trip to the library when school hadn't even started? Well, that's why I have no friends I guess.

I examined through the shelfs of books, I directed myself to the history portion. I didn't know where to start, I looked at the book of famous people and scanned the index for the name 'Riddle'. Nothing.

For thirty minutes I did the same for many books consisting of similar titles and contexts, but I found absolutely nothing, zero, zilch, nada.

I sat down on a chair and exhaled a whole amount of air.

"Looking for something?" I heard a voice behind me that made me jump, I turned around to see Cain with a smirk on his face,

"Nothing that interests you," I said calmly and stood up to leave,

"Already leaving?" he said putting his head to the side a bit, as if a sign of understanding.

"Pity really, but yes," and once again his dark eyes bore into mine, it seemed as if we were playing blinking war, I really wasn't going to loose. I squinted until my eyelids almost touched but he blinked before that was possible, so I left, "I won," I whispered inaudible to human ears.

--


	6. Chapter 5 Dueling makes Friendships?

I searched the common room for my sister; as usual she was hidden in the shadows of the room, sitting quietly in a deserted corner, reading. She looked up and met my green eyes with her blue. I nodded an understanding that she wasn't planning to join my friends and me.

"So, what'd you think of the new boy? You know, Cain?" Monica asked breaking my telepathic thoughts with my sister.

I shrugged, "I don't know, he's pretty cute, but he looks more like Alina's type."

Melrose arched an eyebrow, "She has a _type_? I didn't even know that she found an interest in boys."

"Yeah, well now you know." I said flatly defending my sister.

Aaron gave me a crooked grin, "Was you're summer break nice?" he intervening into what may have become a little argument.

"It was pleasant, mum and dad took Alina and I to Romania. To see a few relatives, Granddad Albus was ranting on about how his uncle or something had tamed dragons there. He's a bit of weirdo…don't know what Grandmum saw in him."

Aaron and Melrose gave a snort, "Well lucky you, I was stuck with him." She thrust a thumb in Casper's direction.

I laughed before stifling a yawn, "I'm going to sleep now. I'll see you guys tomorrow." And with that I left without waiting for a reply.

"And with that word, it concludes our introductions. We're going to start off with a bit of fun this year, dueling. Hmm, will Ema and Cain please stand? We'll have you two start, remember this is a class, and I want no severe injuries." Professor Blake said tapping his wand so a large runway appeared.

I smirked this was going to be fun; I stepped up onto the runway and bowed to my opponent, Cain. He bowed back a glint in his eye, like he knew something I didn't. Not likely.

"Levicorpus!" Cain shouted his voice booming through the class.

I countered his spell as quickly as he had said it, "Liberacorpus." I smiled, "You're not going to beat me at my own game, sorry to embarrass you, but that's the way it is."

He rolled his eyes, "Let's just see about that. Incendio!" he cried, a burst of flames shot out of his wand right at my face.

"Protego! You fool, that could hurt me! You want to play dirty? Alright, STUPEFY!" I roared sending a bright red light straight into the face of Cain.

From the corner of my eye I could see the class gaping at the scene that was taking place, and from the least person I expected…Alina was covering her mouth in horror.

"Enough!" Professor Blake snapped, his eyes dark with fury, "I thought I taught you better than that Ema, and Cain what were you thinking?" he demanded, "I will see both of you on Saturday for detention. Class dismissed." He said sharply.

"Great, bloody great, isn't it? Being first almost getting burnt by that _prat_, and second getting bloody detention with that slug." I complained loudly glaring in Cain's direction. He stared back giving me a piercing look of disgust.

"Ema, you really should take other people's feelings into consideration." Alina said practically putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

I shrugged it off, "Well maybe you should take _my_, your sister's feelings into consideration." I snapped before stalking away angrily.

A could hear someone running after me I rolled my eyes when could Alina take the clue? I didn't want to talk with her right now.

"What do you want?" I growled turning around my green eyes flashing angrily.

Instead of Alina I saw Cain standing sheepishly, running his hand through his hair in embarrassment.

"I thought you could do with some company." He offered a warm smile but something inside me told me that wasn't at all what he was feeling.

I glared at him menacingly, "I don't need your sympathy okay? Just leave me alone."

He snorted, "Why would _I_ give _you_ sympathy? You just embarrassed me and then got me my first detention – which will also be my last."

"With me in your life, I don't think so."

He raised an eyebrow, "Who ever said you would be in my life?"

I could feel my cheeks turning into a rosy glow, "Shut up, and leave me alone."

"You're a lot like your sister you know? In one way or another." He noted.

"Ah, well we're sister aren't we?" sarcasm dripping in my voice.

Despite my canine manner he gave a small smile, "Since you're sisters…do you think you'll be able to educate me on your sister?"

"So that's why you followed me, you fancy my sister don't you? Great." I said flatly.

"Are you jealous?" he inquired.

"Umm…yeah. Who wouldn't be of my sister? She's gorgeous, immensely smart, and my parents dote on her more often than they ever did on me. Plus, all the guys like her." I looked down at my feet ashamed of having to bad mouth my sister.

He put an arm around me comfortingly, "I know one guy that would date you," he said seductively.

I kicked him in the knee with all my might, "Get the bloody hell away from me you bastard!"

He laughed, "Not me! That blonde haired boy that's always staring at you!"

I sighed with relief, so he wasn't gay or perverted, then snorted in disbelief at what he said. "Please, Aaron's only a friend. He's one of the _many_ guys that fancy my sister. He practically drools over her."

Cain shook his head, "You can think whatever, but that's what I've come up with."

I smiled finally, my anger starting to fade away because of the boy who was the cause of my spitting fury.

"Truce?" I asked sticking out my hand.

He smirked, "Truce." He agreed shaking it, despite the cold shiver that ran up my arm, I predicted this to be a start of a bizarre friendship.


	7. Chapter 6 Smile Again

**Alina Potter**

**Chapter 6**

What was she _thinking? _Was she freaking crazy? To use those kind of spells, in _class? _I walked hurriedly to the Gryffindor common room, thinking about Ema what had just done. Ema was a stubborn girl, and I wasn't surprised she had done this, but why did I feel so I _angry _that she had done so? Something is wrong with me, and her off course. Maybe it's just the Potter gene.

I entered my empty room, and like usual opened my notebook:

_A Feelings of confusion and annoyance._

_The answer seems mixed and eerie._

_Could there be any chance?_

_That the answer is the most dreary?_

The words made the most sense in the world, but I still didn't know why I had just written them. My words spoke for me when I didn't even know what they meant to me.

--

A week had past since the first day of school, and the teachers where giving many homework assignments, which didn't bother me at all.

I, unlike many students, enjoyed homework. I got to put out what I really had learned, or to research, which I also enjoyed greatly, into a piece of paper. That was my favorite part, I didn't even have to talk, just a pencil, and piece of parchment, and you are ready to go, no human interaction needed.

While I wrote down my nine hundred word essay for Transfiguration, how to change a pencil into a bug, my sister came into the room. She was very red in the face and was breathing heavily, she also had a big smile on her face. She came and sat next to me. For the first time I was the first to talk,

"Where have you been?" I said in a monotone voice, as if I wasn't interested, but I was. Right at that moment Ema burst out laughing,

"Running," she said grinning even more broadly than before. I squinted my eyes suspiciously. Ema just ignored it and stood up and left. I was really curious.

--

For the first time in the week, Aaron talked to me again, I wasn't mad, he was probably busy, or just forgot. I'm easy to forget. That's why I don't have friends. I don't talk about much, so I don't talk to people much.

I was sitting in the grass in the school garden, where many people hung out, but I was just enjoying my time alone, reading a book.

Aaron came and plopped down next to me,

"Hey Alina," he said giving a curt nod, "long time no talk," I was going to stay quiet like usual, but decided to do otherwise,

"Do you know what Ema has been up to lately, because she has been acting sort of bizarre, always smiling when she comes in the common room, and being sneaky as if she is doing something crazy," I said so fast, it seemed incredible it had come from my lips, Aaron's seemed to have understand me, even with my fast language,

"No.." he said a bit of shakiness in his voice.

There was so much ironicacy in the next thing that happened it seemed to have popped out of an American movie. Yes, at this moment, Ema came running after, the last person I had ever expected, Cain. They were both smiling greatly, and where pushing each other in a playful manner. Cain said something, and Ema started laughing and rolling on the floor.

Aaron and I looked at each other giving each other an understanding look. I just knew what he was thinking, exactly what I was. Where they seriously just _laughing _together, and playing around, like, _like what exactly_?I looked at them again, affirmative, this was happening.

"Aaron, pinch me,"

"You first" he said, with a sad look on his face.

--

I was in the library, again, and yes it was a Saturday morning, and I searching for this piece of information, for my Transfiguration essay, I hadn't been able to find earlier. I took out a book from its shelf, when I saw to dark eyes in the other side making me jump with shock.

"What the hell!" After I took in the shock I could hear laughs from the other side of the shelf and footsteps, when I saw Cain standing in front of me laughing his head off.

"I didn't know the quiet, blue girl swore!" I put both hands on my hips,

"Is that my new nickname or something?" there was something about his prescence that angered me greatly, but at the same time made me so light.

"Well, you are always quiet, and have blue eyes, so it works out doesn't it?" I squinted my eyes again similar to the way I had earlier to my sister, which reminded me.

"What were you doing with my sister anyway?" I asked,

"Are you jealous?" he asked suddenly very interested, I sighed,

"How could I not be, she has such a great personality, she has so many friends, she is not afraid to speak up and say what she wants, and she is amazing at playing Quidditch," Cain laughed softly,

"I don't get you Potter girls," but I just knew the words he said, were a pure lie. "You can be my friend Alina," he said giving me a smile,

"I don't need friends, and I don't think you are an excuse," I said standing up to leave,

"What about that Aaron kid you hang out with occasionally," it almost made me smile how observant he was. There was no one I knew that could pick up small things like that, no one knew Aaron even had contact with me, and Cain, within a week figured it out, or just plain stalked me, never mind.

"First of all, he isn't a 'kid'" I said making quote signs with my hands, "and second of all, he just comes around, but rarely, he has his other friends, he probably just talks to me to try to make Ema jealous, which is obviously not working out for him." Cain raised both his eyebrows which made him look quite funny, but at the same time very smart.

"I knew Aaron fancied Ema, I _told _her, but she wouldn't believe me!" now it was my turn to raise my eyebrows,

"Wait, you and Ema aren't," I made a strange motion with my fingers. Cain smiled,

"You're quite hilarious Alina, off course not, we are just friends, even if that may seem to be a strange friendship, we're just friends."

Something inside me at that moment, made me do something strange I hadn't done in a long time, I smiled.


	8. Chapter 7 Cat Fight

During Transfiguration I took a glance to my right, where Aaron was furiously trying to turn an oilcan into a dove. He had succeeded in changing the rust into a few feathers that had floated down piteously, but that was all.

"Anything going on?" I asked as I pushed a lock of hair out of my eyes.

He gave me a doubtful look, "I rather wouldn't, but alright."

I waited patiently as he told me his story.

"So I fancy this girl I have since first year, she's gorgeous, outgoing, has a great personality and all, but I'm too nervous to ask her out. And if I do, I'm terrified to think of what'll happen if she says no, or just laughs at me. Utter embarrassment." He shuddered at the thought.

I flushed, _was that girl me?_

"Um, well first, if she's your friend I wouldn't risk that friendship until you're sure she's ready to return your feelings towards her." I finished, and with a moment of thought I added, "Who is she?"

Aaron turned bright red at my last comment and then muttered almost mutely, "Hufflepuff girl."

I raised an eyebrow, "Ah, well then if it's a Huff, I say go ahead. Hufflepuffs are generally nicer than others, and you're a charming, cute guy, I'm sure she'll say yes." I said with a large smile and a breath of relief as I realized he wasn't relating his 'dream' girl to me.

Aaron gave me a weak grin before going back to his failing dove.

Oblivious, naïve, obscure Alina. I roared with laughter as Cain told me with his encounter with her earlier.

"Alina, asked if you and me were like together?" I asked, gasping for air, my laughter coming out in choked strangles as tears ran down my face.

He smiled and shrugged, "She smiled. Is that good?" he inquired after I was done wiping tears from my eyes.

I nodded seriously, "Alina rarely give a smile to anyone, even me. It's a good sign, I recommend reading more books too, if she spots you with a book she'll warm up to you. Especially if you read that muggle book, War and Peace, she's obsessed with it."

Cain laughed softly; I noticed how a single dimple arose while he laughed, and his dark eyes danced in the soft light.

I shook my head sighing, my long hair coming undone from its tight ponytail. How could my sister not see Cain fancied her? How could she not see that he wouldn't treat her in a bad way?

"So, are you gonna believe me this time?" Cain asked leaning against the wall casually.

"Huh? 'Bout what?" I asked with interest.

He rolled his eyes and scoffed, "Hell-o? Remember? Aaron likes you, and you're as naïve as your sister." He teased.

"Yeah right. He likes my sister." I said flatly, but I could feel a tingle run down my back.

He smirked, "Whatever, we'd better get going to class. See you in dada?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yeah. I'll see you there." I grinned widely before skipping down the deserted corridor towards Herbology.

"Alina! Can we talk for a second?" I asked at my sister who turned to me with an upturned mouth.

She furrowed her forehead, "Alright, make it quick though…I want to get a seat in the front." She muttered glancing over her shoulder at Cain who was busy flipping through what looked like a copy of War and Peace.

I laughed at the sight before going back to my sister ready to recite my well-planned speech.

"Its really obvious" that he likes you, so why can't you just admit that you fancy him back? And quit all this mumbo jumbo?" I demanded.

She sighed, "Sister, really, must you make this so complicated? Its simple, I do not like him, and whatever he feels about me is not relevant to how I have to feel about him. So stop trying to match make my love life. I'll choose when I want to begin dating again, and whom I date." She said sharply, "And since you're so keen on bringing two people together why don't you go on and just date Aaron! Its obvious he fancies you." She mocked.

I gaped at her, "That's not how I sound!" I insisted my eyes wide with embarrassment.

She cocked her head her long locks of dark hair drooping to the side, "Really? Because that's defiantly how it sounds to me. If you don't like hearing what I just said, then you'll stop being persistent in trying to 'hook' me up." She said plainly. "Alright?" she asked sweetly her blue eyes wide with innocence.

I ground my teeth together, "I was just trying to help you."

She narrowed her eyes, "Well stop."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Don't expect me to help you with Cain, because guess what? I think I might ask him to the next Hogsmede trip."

Her blue eyes went wide with shock before the settled back into their normal almond shaped position.

"See if I care."

"Well don't."

And with that I turned, chin high, and walked to my seat next to Monica.

Casper whistled. "Cat fight much?" he asked punching me lightly in the arm.

I giggled, "Yeah, cat fight."

From the corner of my eye I could see Aaron's jaw tighten when Casper made contact with my arm, when he turned away I swiveled my torso to stare.

I noted how his creamy skin was free from acne, and his body was well toned and slightly muscular. I noticed how his wind blown hair covered a bit of his dark blue eyes and how a small scar was pressed into his skin above his lip.

I shook my head what was going on? As I kept on staring at him he turned and met my gaze with a half regretful half longing way. I gulped, maybe Alina and Cain were right and maybe Aaron did like me. But that's where the complicated part came in did I like him?


	9. Chapter 8 Stealing

**Alina Potter**

**Chapter 8 **

_I know that she didn't mean wrong_

_but the anger it causes me _

_of what my sister thinks of me_

_she thinks i am weak_

_and unable to speak_

_but i'll prove her mistaken._

_and that's a promise I've taken._

I didn't get it, why the hell did my maniac sister think I liked Cain anyway? Was she trying to make me forget about...

Anyway, I was not going to let her treat me this way, I honestly did not care if she asked Cain to Hogsmeade or not. But I did feel bad for Aaron he really did like her, a _lot, _and she was just acting like nothing was going on. Foolish girl.

I was sitting in the last seat of the class by myself. It was Defense Against the Dark Arts, my least favorite class, mainly because it involved to much interaction with others and enjoyed staying in my corner without being bothered.

Aaron was sitting in front of me and he was staring at non other than Cain and Ema, big surprise. Note the sarcasm.

Like usual, they were laughing and what looked like, having a lot of fun, they seemed really close. Too close, It's possible to becomes very close with friends with people from your own house, but another house? Plus, Ema is from Gryffindor, and Cain from Slytherin, these two houses hate each other, and last time I checked they were throwing spells at each other, what the hell happened here? Is there something I missed? I don't think Cain, would just suddenly become friends with Ema, he had a reason to this.

I tried to ignore it the most I could for the rest of the class taking notes on counter-curses. I looked over to Aaron's notes but all I could say were doodles on skulls. He definitely was not in his best mood at this time.

I walked down the corridor to my next class looking outside, it was such a beautiful day. The sun was shinning making an iridescent light on the lake that seemed to change colors, the grass was very green its color almost neon. There were also some flowers, there was one that caught my eye it was red, a rose off course, and it was completely bloomed open. I stared at it in ah. The colors off it were so pure and flawless, it was the opposite of life adulterate and flawed.

I felt a gentle tap on my shoulder and I turned to see Cain with a very calm look on his face. He was holding an almost identical rose, from the one I was staring at a second ago, the difference was that it seemed more beautiful from the one perched on the green grass outside.

"For you," he said, putting it in my hand with a smile. I took it and shook his hand away keeping my expression impassive without showing any emotion.

"Thanks," I said my voice sounding like a robots. He sat down and patted the seat next to me but I shook my head, "class," I stated simply, "so if you have to say something, please make it quick."

Cain apparently did, and just blurted out, "would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me, as in a date?" I stared at him for a moment, I saw it coming, a bit. I mean with the flower and all.

"Sorry, I rather go alone," his face immediately turned into a frown and his eyes seem to turn into a different color, which was impossible. He closed them instantly and rubbed them but only with one of his hands, with the other he was holding a book. I looked at it more closely and the title read War and Peace I inspected it, and the spine of the book had a purple pen mark. Straightaway, I knew this copy of the book was mine.

_Flashback_

_I was sitting on a conformable couch in the Gryffindor common room, I was reading my favorite book of all times __War and Peace.__ No one said a word to me or tried to socialize with me, and I was completely fine with it. It had been a rough six months and it was still hard for em to get over what had happened so reading books was what distracted me most from all the drama from my life, and it also reduced it to none. I loved it._

_My sister came in with her two 'friends' Monica and Melrose, they were laughing crazily, and almost lunging on the floor because of it. _

"_I'll see you guys later," I heard Ema murmur to her two friends, and they both nodded and left. I saw my sister approach to me with a pen in her hand, _

"_Hey Al," she said enthusiastically, I refused to answer, though I was tempted to scold her for using that name. "Do you have some paper?" I shook my head, this seemed to anger her, which was annoying, she could get paper from somewhere else, "TALK! SPEAK! DO SOMETHING THAN READ THAT DAMN BOOK! THAT'S ALL YOU DO NOW AND IT'S REALLY PISSING ME OFF, YOU HAVE NO LIFE! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE FUN, OUTGOING, ALINA THAT EVERYONE LOVED, AND WANTED TO DATE?!" _

"_Em-" but she cut me off before I could say anything,_

"_ENOUGH!" and she slashed her pen through my book leaving a purple mark on its spine._

_End Flashback_

"I think you have something that belongs to me," i said,

"What are you talking about?" he said as if nothing was wrong. Liar.

"The book, War and Peace" he looked at it and frowned,

"This copy is mine, my mother gave it to me for my birthday when I was eleven," so he was going to lie was he? If it wasn't that I had that one clue, I would've believe him, because he was a bloody good liar.

"No it isn't," I said snatching the book away from his hands, so fast he almost didn't seem to notice, "this is mine, you see this mark here," I said tracing the purple line, "my sister made it, and" i mentally crossed my fingers for it to be there. I opened the book to its back cover, "see this here, that's my name" I was pointing to where my name was inscribed, father had specially requested this book to be made with my name on it. Cain was speechless I could tell, so instead of waiting for his response I said, "please don't ever steal my things again," and I turned around and left him standing there still holding his rose.


	10. Chapter 9 My Life

**Chapter 9**

**Ema Potter**

I stifled a yawn as a poked at my deserted pork chops; I had been so tired lately, staying awake all night thinking about things. Ever since my fight with Alina I had become a human zombie. Merlin, I wasn't even bloody focusing on Quidditch tryouts that were coming soon.

To be honest I was still bloody pissed at her, I mean honestly that ruddy girl had no sense in life. What was she going to do when she graduated? Stay with mum and dad? Gosh, that'd be a disgrace to me!

A tug of my hair woke me from my careless thoughts, great it the last person I wanted to see now – besides Alina, it was bloody Aaron. I didn't want to face him, not now at least, not when he had caught me staring at him yesterday!

"What?" I asked nonchalantly as possible, even though I was failing miserably.

"You want to go to Hogsmede together?" he asked

My eyes widened my eyebrows almost disappearing into my dark brown bangs, "Me? You're asking me?"

He nodded, "Yeah, so you want to go?"

I bit my lower lip, "You sure you haven't mistaken me for Alina?" I asked suspiciously, secretly I was begging that he really was asking me.

"Positive." He said firmly staring into my eyes.

My heart was begging me to say yes, but my brain said other wise, "Sorry, I'm planning to go with friends." I said suddenly very interested in my pork chops that lay cold.

He frowned, "Fine. Whatever, I'll just go with Alina then." He spat.

I stood up, "Aaron! It's not like that," I insisted.

"Then what is it like?" he asked angrily his light brown eyes starting to turn black.

I struggled for words as eyes turned to stare. "I-I just don't want to change things between us, you know what if something ends up ruining our friendship? Do you want to risk all that just for a trip to Hogsmede with me? I asked.

"I asked you as a friend, and nothing more." He said flatly looking not only hurt, but angry too.

"Oh." I said in a small voice, feeling idiotic and low, "Sorry…I didn't know."

"Now you do." He snapped walking out of the Great Hall in such a hurry that he knocked over a goblet of pumpkin juice letting it spill all over my robes.

I was in such a bad mood I didn't even care; instead I ran up the stairs to the girl's dormitory and began to sob uncontrollably.

What was wrong with me? I never cry I'm Ema Potter for god sake! I heard footsteps draw closer and closer to our dormitory, not wanting anyone here me cry I buried my face in my pillow.

Monica came rushing into the dormitory, "Em? You okay?" she asked, while Melrose was furiously spitting out things about how boys didn't give a crap about our feelings.

I sniffed, "Yeah, I'm fine." My voice muffled by my salty and soggy pillow.

Monica stroked my hair like my mum might've if she hadn't been to busy worrying about her precious Alina, "Want to sleep now?" she asked.

"Yeah, that'd be nice."

Melrose smiled, "G'night." Before she closed the drapes around my bed.

I woke up my eyes puffy and swollen but feeling much better, it was Saturday, which meant I had a free day, and tomorrow was Hogsmede.

"But if today's Saturday then...that means…" I feeling of horror struck me, "SHIT! I have Quidditch tryouts today!" I screamed waking Monica and Melrose.

Melrose hit her head, "I've got to get the part as Chaser!" she said rushing around the room searching for a new pair of undies.

I shook my head not believing myself, how could I be so stupid? Today was bloody Quidditch tryouts! I stumbled out of bed and snatched a pair of jeans, rushing to brush my teeth and ran out the door with Melrose trailing behind me.

As I predicted lines of people were already there, there were two other seekers, six beaters, eight chasers, and three keepers waiting in line for their turn. There were only two guaranteed spots for a chaser though, 'cause Quidditch captain, Jason Corby was a chaser.

The whistle blew officially starting the Quidditch tryouts. The time went by, Melrose and I standing there nervously while others began trying their best to impress Jason.

An hour slowly by before Melrose had her go, she was trying for a spot as chaser so she had to give it her all. Obviously she did, her strong performance didn't only get her a guaranteed spot as chaser, but also a wink from Jason, and an invitation to go to Hogsmede with him on the upcoming visit there. She happily said yes, and that was it she made it onto the team. Lucky duck.

At last it was my turn, I mounted my broom feeling confident and slightly nauseous – but ready. The little golden ball was let go of and it zoomed into the air zipping here and there before disappearing into the morning light. Determined not to lose it I took off flying high in the sky before stopping and searching the grounds for a tiny gold ball. My heart leapt with joy as I saw it hovering near the goal posts, I soared towards it the wind flying through my hair, and I reached out and grasped the gold ball as it began to struggle with frustration.

As I slowly fluttered to the ground I spotted the last person I would expect to be waiting in line, Aaron stood waiting patiently for his turn behind the keepers.

I stumbled off the broom totally forgetting about our little argument earlier and ran towards him, "Aaron? You're trying out?" I asked in astonishment.

He nodded solemnly, "Why? Am I not allowed?" he asked in a cold manner.

I widened my eye, "No, its just that…you hate Quidditch." I mumbled.

"And how would you know that?" he asked sharply.

"Well, you hate flying for one, because the last time you mounted a broom you fell off screaming like a girl, and two you hate Quidditch! Remember?" I asked indignantly.

He narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips, "Well maybe I changed, I guess you just weren't around to witness," he said as he mounted his broom, "Wish me luck. I'm next." He said flatly before flying up into the sky.

I followed him with my eyes until he looked like a doll in the sky. I felt a lump in my throat, what did he mean, I wasn't around to witness it? I was always around to witness things; he was my friend for god sake.

"Let's go, I promised we'd meet Monica in front of the lake after tryouts, and seeing that we've both finished trying out, I suggest we go meet her now." Melrose said with a grin.

On the way towards the large oak where Monica was standing, I spotted Cain standing with a rose in his hand. I suspected it was for Alina, yeah I was correct, I could see Alina stomping up to the castle; book in her hand, with Cain looking at her as she disappeared.

I should've asked Cain what had happened, but I hadn't spent a lot of time with my girls so I'd ask him on one of our daily walks tomorrow.

My eyes widened in shock, I realized what Aaron meant when he said I wasn't there to witness anything anymore, and I was spending all my time with Cain. He was the reason Aaron was getting pissed at me for, and I was the reason why Alina refused to like Cain. They thought I bloody liked him!

Shit, my life can't get worse can it? Oh wait it can, because it just did.


	11. Chapter 10 Mad, Just Bloody Mad

I slipped on a pair of dark skinny jeans and a stripped black and white top. No, I am not 'emo' or 'goth' I just simply like the colors black and white. Black is a color that shows so much emotion while not giving much of it and white is the feeling of lightness and mystery, and by putting them together it is a mixture of mystery and emotion.

_Black _

_White_

_Love is a fight._

_White_

_Black_

_Do you regret it when you see it in playback?_

I brushed my caramel-colored locks, and slipped on a pair of black flats as I started to run out of the empty dormitory. I was a bit late some would say. I had dozed off playing my guitar and was at the moment running towards the entrance of Hogwarts where we would go to Hogsmeade.

I ran through the corridors full of young Hogwarts students who all looked at me with a weird expression on their faces as I ran by. I ignored them and kept going ahead I looked at my watch making sure I wasn't _too _late.

I sighed in relief I still had about three minutes.

Once I saw a mob of people in the entrance of Hogwarts I slowed down while I reached them.

"Miss Potter, almost late," Professor Snippet snapped at me when I was close enough to hear, I just nodded not saying a word.

On our way to Hogsmeade Aaron ran up to me putting a hand on my shoulder,

"Hey," he said his voice low and gravely,

"Hey," I whispered still focused on my book. Yes, I was reading a book while I walked. Don't blame me, it was awfully addicting. When Aaron kept walking besides me, I kind of caught on that he was going to follow me through the whole trip, and i really didn't want this.

I mean Aaron is great, great friend, but I rather just sit alone drinking my butterbeer while I read peacefully in my corner of The Three Broomsticks. No Disturbance, No eyes staring at me, nothing. Just me and my book.

"Aaron, don't you have to go with your friends?" I asked casually while placing the bookmark perfectly in the center of the book and closed it wanting to get back to it as soon as possible.

"Can't I hang out with you?" he huffed. Awkward. He would usually just leave. Something was definitely going on with him.

"Something wrong?" I asked him, I had never asked him such a personal question. He shrugged, I took this as a yes.

"Girl trouble?" he looked at me curiously chuckling a little and nodded.

"It's Ema, isn't it?" His looked turn to surprise.

"How-"

"I'm not stupid, I put two and two together and figured it out that you liked her,"

"All my really close friends don't know and you figure it out when I barely talk to you?" he said looking up to the clear blue sky. It was my time to chuckle,

"That's me," I said opening my book again.

As in every past trip that I had come to Hogsmeade I was sitting in The Three Broomsticks enjoying my cup of Butter Beer, absolutely delicious. I was also enjoying my dose of my muggle book. Lovely.

I set the book down to take another drink when I saw to people come in I almost rolled my eyes when I saw it was Cain and Ema. I chuckled quietly to myself while Ema took at glance at me, she looked very angry, actually know that I looked closer, she looked smug. As if proud, I knew she was trying to make me jealous, it was not working. I also saw Cain look at me but I looked down at my book before I could see what he was feeling. It's not like a cared, wait, that sounded mean.

I took out my small notebook a new poem in mind.

_You think you're so smart_

_making me jealous_

_As if you have no heart_

_and your just felonious._

I had noticed lately that my writing had become very angry, and I didn't like who I was becoming. I scratched of the words trying to think of something happy. I failed.

I was walking back to Hogwarts frowning and not reading my book like i would usually do. Why was I feeling so annoyed? My sister is like this at times, she tries to get me off my perfectly normal bubble and gets angry. Then, I have a talk with her and explain saying how I'm not ready to be who I was before yet, she still acts a little mad, but she gets over it and agrees and goes back to her normal self. This is how the usual ordeal went, but I had a feeling that if I went to talk to her right now it wouldn't go to well. There was something different about this time, why, did it have to be different? What had changed it? Why am I asking so many questions and having no answers! This is not me. All of this. I should be reading right now and instead I'm stomping angrily back to my room making me receive many curious glares from multiple students, I turned to them and shot my hands on the air,

"What are you all looking at?" I chided very annoyed, "Is it something interesting? Seeing the quiet blue girl, Alina Potter angry! Well, to bad! It's none of your business and not anything for you to look at so turn your heads back to you interesting lives!" I gave everyone a glare and that included two of Ema's friends and Cain. Whatever! I don't CARE!

When I finally reached my room and fell face-on my bed I started to realize what I had just done, oh my, what did I just do? Did I just scream in fornt of other students? Me, the quiet, Alina Potter?

Shit, my life can't get worse can it? Oh wait it can, because it just did.


	12. Chapter 11 Turn around

**Ema Potter**

**Chapter 11**

After a few minutes of thought after seeing Alina yell and then flee hurriedly I sighed and shook my head, what I had been doing was low, and I had to fix it. As soon as the Hogsmeade trip ended I sprinted towards Hogwarts.

I ran up the stairs jumping a few flights, yelled out the password to the Fat Lady and burst into the common room, where I found Alina, exactly where I wanted her. Sitting quietly on a couch away from snogging couples and gossiping besties, she was reading her book once again – or it seemed – her book was upside down, and her eyes didn't run down the page as usual. She was thinking. I walked up to her pulled her out of her seat and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry, I was being a bitch –" she cut me off.

"Don't use that language." She gave me a small flick on the ear, before she let me continue.

"As I was saying, I'm sorry for being such a bit- bad sister. I've been oblivious to the world, inconsiderate to you, and just a plain bad sister. I promise you that I'll never bother you again about Cain – but he really does like you, and I think you would be an adorable couple – and I triple bunny swear that I'll Mmm…how should I put this? Go out with Aaron if you can get him to forgive me."

Silence went on for a few seconds before my sister spoke, "I expected less than that, but thank you. And I forgive you, sister…remember not to bother me about Cain, and uphold your promise to go on a date with Aaron because he really does like you." She said finally sounding slightly bemused.

A sigh of relief escaped my mouth before I began ranting on again, "So will you talk to Aaron for me? I really need him to forgive me!" I said my voice box starting to close on me.

She shrugged, "That's up to him, as he's heard every single thing you've just said." She cracked a smile pointing behind me.

I gulped; swiveling around I found myself face to face with Aaron who looked stony while his eyes were as cold and black as I had seen them the last time I had talked to him.

"So I'm your rebound am I?" he asked his voice straining to control the anger that I knew was on the verge of being set loose.

I shook my head frantically, my curls scattering around me shoulders, "No, it's not like that!" I insisted.

Aaron looked away, "I don't believe you. Now you come back to me since Cain's rejected you eh? Rejection is bad enough for me thank you very much. I don't need to be humiliated by being known as Ema Potter's rebound guy." He snapped.

I grabbed onto his cloak as he turned, "I said it's not like that!" I growled half furious that he didn't believe me and half relieved that he hadn't exploded yet, which I knew was just about to happen.

"You know what, you're a slut Ema, so get a life and get the hell away from me. And don't you bloody touch me." He snarled his face contorted with fury, and eyes were pricked with tears while his ears were tipped with red.

The common room had gone silent as he dashed up the stairs before I yelled with fury, which I did once he was safely in his dormitory away from my wrath.

Alina swiftly jinxed my mouth shut and got Melrose and Monica to help her bring my thrashing body up the stairs, where they poured essence of calm into a bathtub and threw me into it. Immediately I felt calmer and more composed.

I came out my curls loosely falling onto my damp shoulder and my throat red from screaming, "Sorry." I muttered sourly.

Monica snickered, "Great way to compose yourself in front of your future hubbie."

Laughter filled the dormitory as Melrose fell to the floor tears running down her cheeks, "Good one!"

I frowned, "Shut up."

"Language." Alina chided me grinning from behind her book.

I stuck my tongue out at her, this was the best relationship I had, had with her in years, and I was crossing my fingers that it would last.

Okay team, this is our first game, this year we're going to break Ravenclaw's winning streak? Alright?" Jason demanded eyeing our team viciously.

We nodded our hands white from holding our Hurricane 700's – which had been a gift from Jason's dad - too hard.

"We've trained hard for this, let's not ruin it." He snapped. It was true we had worked our arses off for two weeks now, in all weather, rain or sun, yes our captain was harsh.

It also had been two weeks since I had last spoken to Aaron, after his little explosion and my furious screams we had barely acknowledged each other, besides when he had bumped into me and had muttered a sorry.

However Alina and Cain were on better terms, Cain had found Alina singing a song in an empty classroom a few days ago and Alina had been mortified, yet quite pleased when he had said that he'd never heard anything like it.

We stepped out onto the field; I was feeling giddy with nervousness as well as excitement.

The announcer John Jordan yelled out loudly his dreadlocks flying in the wind, "Here comes the Gryffindor team! Their captain Jason Corby and the team's keeper takes the lead as seeker Ema Potter, chasers Anjolie Dame, Melrose Smith, and Aaron Witherspoon, beaters Thomas and Kale Summers sweep onto the field riding their new Hurricanes that look quite impressive!"

I smiled with anticipation my blood pumping in my brain as we romp onto the field from the corner of my eye I could see Alina and Cain sitting on the sides.

I mounted my broom as John began to bellow the Slytherin team's names.

I stared out onto the field searching the skies for a glimmer of gold as Professor Bell's whistle rang through out the field.

Gryffindor has 170 points while Slytherin had 200 when I spotted the snitch, it was hovering right above David McGraw's left year, he was the seeker for the other team, and I would have to make my approach discreet if I wanted to catch that snitch.

"Hey McGraw! I bet you a thousand galleons that you can't keep up with me!" I yelled across the field. McGraw's face flashed angrily towards me as he heard my jeer.

I raced around the field as McGraw followed me, right towards the snitch.

"THIS IS BLOODY NO TIME FOR A RACE POTTER! GET YOUR ARSE TOWARDS THE SNITCH!" Jason yelled angrily.

"It's a fake DAVID!" Alexander Sore the captain of the Slytherin team screamed pointing at the snitch that I was racing towards.

McGraw let out a fierce snarl of fury before racing with me toward the snitch.

I grasped it in triumph as I felt a wave of pain overcome me. I gasped as my sight turned black and I fell to the ground.

"Ema?" I worried voice woke me from my unconsciousness.

My vision wavered as I sat up, "Bloody hell, what happened?"

Cain looked down at Alina as well as my team, "Bludger to the head," he announced.

I moaned, "Now what?"

Jason looked at me, "You're off the team Potter."

My jaw dropped, "What!"

"You heard me! You're off the team! You disobeyed orders! I told you not to race! And you bloody didn't listen my the effing rules." He snapped catching himself as he earned a glare from our healer.

"There's got to be a mistake!" I cried tears starting to well in my eyes.

He shook his head, "No, the only mistake here was letting you onto the team." He sighed looking at the floor in dismay.

Melrose covered her mouth, "Jay! Please! Don't do this to her!" she pleaded her eyes wide with shock and fury as well as pity.

I stopped her, "Don't you'll just get kicked off the team too." I snapped glaring at Jason.

I stood up and ran out the door, "Don't you dare follow me! You rotten morons!" I yelled as I sprinted as fast as I could out the door.

Sobs racked my body that was drenched with rain. I was shivering uncontrollably, and my eyes were puffy and red from crying, my hair fell in damp strands around my face, framing my red face. I could hear the squelching of steps walking towards me, I faced the lake not bothering to look at whom it was, probably one of the professors telling me to get back into the castle.

Finally I had gained something that was rightfully mine, and I wanted more than anything, yet again it was taken away from me. My place on the quidditch team shouldn't have been taken away; I should have all the right to play in the next game.

A hand placed its self onto my shoulder, I could feel numbly two long arms swivel me around, I looked up to see Aaron staring down at me. He smiled sadly and brought me close to his chest, bringing me into a hug.

I sobbed harder, feeling sorry for what I had said to Alina, and Aaron, and how bratty I'd been acting. To my astonishment I found myself holding onto him, and soon my tears starting to slowly cease to a sniffle and a hiccup here and there.

The rain was still pouring down hard onto us; he picked me up gently and brought us under a large oak that shielded us from the pounding storm.

"I'm sorry," I croaked my voice hoarse and scratchy. I pushed a lock of wet hair from my eyes, "I'm sorry for being a prat, and an idiot, you were right, I've been missing out on things in life, in my sister's life, my friend's life… your life." I said.

Aaron just stared out into the lake drops of rain dripping from his hair onto his face. For a long time we sat in silence, until I couldn't hold it in anymore, I stood up.

"I said what I had to say, thank you…for helping me stop crying. I-I'd better go now." Muttering, my hands clenched into fists I turned back into the rain towards the castle.

Tears starting to well up in my eyes again, I missed Aaron, I missed being with him, in fact I wished I could be with him whenever wherever. Then in struck me, I was diving headfirst into my first crush; unfortunately I had lost my chance to actually be with him. Life sucks.

No sooner had I taken two steps, Aaron had ran up and caught me turning me once again to face him, he was breathing heavily, his face full of emotion and rain.

He cupped my face in his hands and before I knew what was happening our lips had made contact, he kissed me gently and softly making sure not to hurt me. I was astonished and quite happy, feeling a warm glow fill my body I responded by putting my hands onto his shoulders.

I pulled back after a minute, I turned red and looked into his eyes that were observing me intently. "What?" I asked feeling my face glow ruby red.

Aaron grinned, "Now do you know how I feel about you Ema? Do you know how long I've waited to say that to you?" he asked pushing a strand of hair from my face.

"Well now you've done it."

"Suppose, I have."

I giggled and tiptoed to give him another kiss, he smiled and pulled me up into the air so my toes were hovering a few inches off the ground.


End file.
